


Galactic Battles

by Wildsaver369



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 16+ content, Aliens, Blackouts before things become explicit, Blood and Gore, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Genocide, Graphic Violence, Graphic descriptions of violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Illnesses, Torture, Utopia, extreme injures, extreme violence, graphic illnesses, mass-genocide, mass-murder, mature topics will be covered, rating is because of the violence and graphic content, subjects that aren't meant for kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildsaver369/pseuds/Wildsaver369
Summary: A galactic war plaques all civilizations and shakes worlds to their very cores.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804243





	Galactic Battles

A flash of lightning filled the sky before there was a loud crackle of thunder. Zyno kept trailing on as the rain pounded onto him. Screams howled over the deafening sound of gunfire, the echoes of explosions drowned out the voices that lingered in the air.

Both sides were desperate, desperate enough to recruit the Earthlings, humans and animals alike. Zyno was born to serve in this war, a product of their experiments, but he knew he was lucky, the other side of the war was much worse. The Denanox were creaters of nightmares and seemed to be born from the fires of hell. Those who didn’t follow them were either tortured to death or enslaved in horrible conditions. Zyno knew that if Star Hope won she would bring peace but sometimes even she went to far to win this war but then again war brought out the worse in everyone but he knew he was fighting for the right side.

Lasers pierced the wall he was hiding behind. Zyno panicked and froze up. He was seconds from being killed if his general didn’t pull him to saftey. The general’s raspy voice shouted orders to the troops nearby, a two-legged lioness, a product of experiment Z-8309-C, two Gravlors, and many other species of countless planets and dimensions. A Gravlor started to treat Nyno of his wounds which he unable to feel due to utter shock before he was taken to safety. Nyno heard his peers continue to fight as he was taken to a medic ship. Everything seemed to fade as he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Nyno woke up in an infirmary as he was treated by health bots. He heard the doors open to see his friend, Havgar, looking at him with sorrow. He put his stony hand onto Nyno, a contrast to Nyno’s soft fur.

“We has to retreat and the planet was destroyed. It all happened so quickly that we were unable to save that many natives.” Havgar mumbled mournfully. Nyno felt sympathy for Havgar as he knew that the planet Havgar was from also fell victim to the Denanox.

Nyno looked at Havgar with softened eyes, “We did our best but we can’t win every battle nor can we save everyone.”

Havgar nodded, “I fear this war will never end and I fear that we might not be the perfect society. As much as we say we’re heroes we still conquer planets and civilizations, making them adopt our ways. We spread our empire to other dimensions and we fight whoever opposes us. We’re more like the Denanox than we would admit.”

Nyno shook his head, “It’s not like that. We don’t torture and we don’t commit mass genocide and extinction on a day to day basis. It’s our job to protect those can’t protect themselves! We help those we conquer and we have morals-!”

“And what if the Denanox think what they are doing is the right thing? It’s all the matter of perspective.” Havgar pointed out.

Nyno sighed, “Star Hope’s desperate to end this war, she has been fighting this war for countless of eons and when the war is over peace will come and we will go back to expanding our empire in a more civil way. No civilization is perfect but we have to work with what we have.”

Havgar nodded, “I guess you’re right. I’m just so sick of fighting this war.”

“Me too.”


End file.
